Kimi no Naka no Eiyuu
is the first ending theme of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The song was sung and composed by the Japanese singer, Minami Kuribayashi. Track listing Single #Kimi no Naka no Eiyuu #White Star #Kimi no Naka no Eiyuu Version #Kimi no Naka no Eiyuu Vocal #White Star Vocal #Kimi no Naka no Eiyuu Version Vocal Audio :''Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmanji= kobore ochita namida ga kyou mo hoshi ni nari shizuka ni mimamotteru tsugi no jidai e uketsugareteku sora wo sotto dakishimeta owaranai itami no oku de ugokidasu hakanai kibou wa yukubeki michi wo shimeshi, michibiiteiru kimi no naka no eiyuu ga mirai no kimi wo mezame saseru kowashite umare, umarete wa mata kaeru shinka wo shite, kurikaeshi kawatte yuku yo osorenai de...! hikari ushinatte mo omoi tsunageru sono egao ni aeru hi made... shinjiteita seigi ni kyou mo torawareru dare mo ga mayoi nagara koukai wo shite...susunde yuku yo itsuka kitto todoku kara kurayami ni wazuka ni nokoru masshiro ni kirameku kodou wa negai wo koete tsuyoi manazashi ni naru kimi ga seou unmei ga kako no kioku wo mezame saseru kesenai kizu no kanashimi ga narihibiku ikitsuzukeru tamashii ga shimei wo atae megutteiru dare ni mo watasanai...omoi tsuranuke! akiramezu ni mukatte yukou kimi no ishi de habatakeru yo yasashisa wo wasurenai de... tooku, hateshinai hoshi e omoi tsuranuke! akiramezu ni... kimi no naka no eiyuu ga mirai no kimi wo mezame saseru kowashite umare, umarete wa mata kaeru shinka wo shite, kurikaeshi kawatte yuku yo osorenai de...! hikari ushinatte mo omoi tsunageru jibun no te de... kimi wo mamoru yo. sono egao ni aeru hi made... |-| Kanji= こぼれ落ちた涙が今日も星になり 静かに見守ってる 次の時代へ受け継がれてく宇宙を そっと抱きしめた 終わらない痛みの奥で 動きだす儚い希望は 行くべき道を示し、導いている 君の中の英雄が 未来の君を目覚めさせる 壊して生まれ、生まれてはまた還る 進化をして、繰りかえし変わっていくよ 恐れないで…! 光失っても想い繋げる その笑顔に逢える日まで… 信じていた正義に今日も囚われる 誰もが迷いながら 後悔をして…進んでいくよ いつかきっと届くから 暗闇にわずかに残る 真っ白に煌めく鼓動は 願いを超えて 強い眼差しになる 君が背負う運命が 過去の記憶を目覚めさせる 消せない傷の哀しみが鳴り響く 生き続ける魂が 使命を与え巡っている 誰にも渡さない… 想い貫け! 諦めずに向かっていこう 君の意志で羽ばたけるよ 優しさを忘れないで… 遠く、果てしない星へ 想い貫け!諦めずに… 君の中の英雄が 未来の君を目覚めさせる 壊して生まれ、生まれてはまた還る 進化をして、繰りかえし変わっていくよ 恐れないで!光失っても想い繋げる 自分の手で… 君を守るよ。 その笑顔に逢える日まで… |-| English= Today, too, your trailing tears become stars that watch over you quietly. Softly, you embraced the universe that's being passed down to the next era. At the bottom of your endless pain, a faint hope, moving restlessly, points for you the path you should take and guides you. The hero within you will awaken the same you from the future. You break a world, become reborn, and after you're reborn, you return again. With ceaseless evolution, you keep changing repeatedly. Do not fear...! Even if light has been lost, our thoughts will be connected. Until the day when I can meet your smile... Today, too, people are incarcerated by the justice they have believed in. While people are wandering lost, although they have regrets...they keep going forward. Someday they will reach their destination. Your pure-white glittering heartbeats, barely staying lit in the darkness, will transcend your wishes and become powerful gazes. The destiny you shoulder will awaken your memories of the past. The cries of the sorrows of your permanent scars are echoing. Your soul, still thriving, bestows your duties upon you. Carry them through, those thoughts not to be handed over to anyone else! Without giving up, let's head for the goal. With your willpower, you'll be able to fly. Don't forget about tender gentleness... Towards a faraway and endless star, carry your thoughts through! Don't give up... The hero within you will awaken the same you from the future. You break a world, become reborn, and after you're reborn, you return again. With ceaseless evolution, you keep changing repeatedly. Do not fear...! Even if light has been lost, with my very own hands... I will protect you. Until the day when I can meet your smile. Category:Songs Category:Endings